The present invention relates to games of chance.
Casinos and other entities permit players to play games of chance, such as poker, blackjack, keno and slot machines. Some games are table based, such as a table game of poker or blackjack, and others are played using devices, such as slot machines, video poker machines, video blackjack machines and keno machines. Such games typically involve a monetary wager, where a player may win funds in the form of cash, chips, or other monetary forms.
In such games, the “house” (i.e. the entity running the games and/or profiting from the games) typically has a statistical advantage even if players employ optimal or perfect game playing strategies. Thus, for large numbers of plays, the house has an expected range of won funds per play, depending on the game and possibly depending on other factors as well.
Accordingly, the house would like to promote play of games of chance.